


A Leap Of Faith

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Hearts of Camelot [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyan takes his sister’s lead and gives Arthur his faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Leap Of Faith

**#10. A Leap Of Faith**

Featured Character: Elyan

Rating/Warnings: K

Word Count: 416

Summary: Elyan takes his sister’s lead and gives Arthur his faith.

**#10. A Leap Of Faith**

It was one thing for him to be locked up but his sister shouldn’t be here, Elyan thought as he looked at her. It was obvious that she had changed. She wasn’t that shy sweet girl he remembered. There was something very confident about her now.

“You shouldn't have come back for me, Gwen.” Elyan said painfully. “What were you thinking?”

“You're probably right. You'd think I'd have learnt by now.” Gwen said. She was angry and she didn’t care if he knew it. “I only hope Arthur can think of something.”

So that was it! She had a man in her life. Elyan prodded her for more information. “Arthur?”

“Prince Arthur. I came with him.” Gwen said, still angry.

That was not the answer he was expecting. Maybe he didn’t hear her right. “Prince Arthur of Camelot?”

“Yes, Elyan, Prince Arthur of Camelot.” Gwen gave him a look that should have shut him up.

“Why would he want to help you?” Elyan was too curious to care that he was just making her angrier.

“Why shouldn't he?” Gwen started to look embarrassed.

There was something she wasn’t telling him and he wanted to know what it was. “Er, because he's a Prince and you're a servant.”

“He doesn't care about that sort of thing. He's...you know...chivalrous.” Gwen wasn’t giving up anything.

Elyan could tell if he pushed her just a bit more she would crack. He grinned. He couldn’t help teasing her just a little. “Right. So he's like that with all the maids in Camelot?”

“No. Yes. I mean...” Gwen knew she was caught. She sighed. She knew she had given away too much.

Elyan smiled. So his sister and the Prince were closer than he expected. “It seems that things have changed for you, Guinevere.”

“Yes, I suppose they have.” Gwen reluctantly admitted.

“I'm glad.” Elyan told her and it was the truth.

Some months later when he helped Arthur after Morgana had seized the castle with the Undead Army, he remembered that conversation. His sister had faith in Arthur. Elyan knew that she saw something in the Prince that others didn’t. Elyan took a leap of faith himself.

“Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur. It is now my turn to repay you.” Elyan said as he stood at the ancient round table.

Gwen was never more proud of her brother than when he was made a Knight of Camelot.


End file.
